


serendipity

by chensung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, a few swears here n there, and jisung is a crybaby, chenle is sappy, emo to the extremo, happy birthday jisung, they paint each others nails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chensung/pseuds/chensung
Summary: Jisung can't express how he feels but that's okay because Chenle understands.alternatively titled, 'kiss me and i'll think about it'





	serendipity

There’s music playing softly from one of Chenle’s speakers, a playlist of songs that Jisung adores but doesn’t know the genre of; a lot of the songs that Jisung has sent to him while half asleep and probably has no memory of. Chenle has built a fort out of blankets and pillows on the floor with various candies inside that he knows Jisung likes. There’s a humidifier inside the fort that’s designed like a cat because Chenle remembers the first time they met, they were at the same store and at the time Jisung was just the cute boy who stared at the cat humidifier a bit too long.  
  
It all seems very sweet, the atmosphere that’s been made out of Chenle’s room but there’s something missing and Jisung was expected to show up in 10 minutes (knowing Jisung, he’ll probably get lost in the neighbourhood and show up a bit later than intended so that gives him a bit more time) So Chenle is pacing back and forth in his room, biting his lips and checking how he looks in the mirror over and over.  
  
It’s their first birthday celebration as a couple and Chenle really wanted to make it special for Jisung, it probably already is but there’s a nagging feeling in his head telling him it’s not perfect. That’s when it clicks.  
  
“I forgot to buy him a present!” Chenle nearly yells, his eyes wide as saucers as he gripped his hair with his fists. He was so occupied with thinking of how to arrange his room that the idea of a present has completely disappeared from his head. More likely than not, it won’t matter because Jisung’s actual birthday was tomorrow but in Chenle’s mind, it was a big deal.  
  
Chenle took a quick glance at the time and fixed his hair with his hands before running out of his room and down the hall, thinking about how he really needed to physically note things down as he was forgetful on the most important occasions.  
  
  
No matter how many times Jisung has walked down these streets, he’s never gotten used to them or managed to find his way to Chenle’s house. Every single time, Jisung had to resort to pulling out his phone and opening the mapping app to give him directions to the address. Today, he was only 3 blocks away, that must’ve been a new record.  
  
When Chenle told him to come over, Jisung didn’t think much of it, it’s a normal thing between them to visit each other after school. But when Chenle’s mother opened the door with a wide smile, ushering him inside and telling him what an amazing person his son was, Jisung began to feel suspicious. He knows that Chenle’s mother knows something, she always seems to be in a good mood but today she seems a bit over the moon.  
  
Jisung smiled at the woman and gave her a smile before walking up the stairs, Chenle’s house wasn’t that familiar to him either but he could tell which room belong to Chenle. The door was barely closed and gentle music floated out, sounding vaguely recognizable. Jisung pushed the door open and entered the room.  
  
There was a lot for Jisung to process. The blanket fort, the music, the scented candle on Chenle’s bedside table, and should he dare think it? A cat humidifier poking out from the fort. Jisung’s eyes fell upon Chenle who was stood by his desk, he couldn’t believe that Chenle would plan this out for him.  
  
“Happy birthday, loser.” Chenle smiled, he walked towards the younger and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Is this okay? I hope you like it.”  
  
Jisung hugged Chenle back, still in shock with what Chenle has done for him. “Yes, yes, I love it, thank you, Chenle.”  
  
Chenle let out a small giggle and pulled away, standing on his tippy toes to kiss Jisung’s cheek, “You’re really special to me and I wanted to show you that, I really-- you mean a lot to me.” Chenle grabbed Jisung’s hand and gently pulled him towards the blanket fort, ignoring the blush that’s very visible on his cheeks.  
  
“This is amazing, I didn’t think you were capable of planning things.”  
  
“Oh my god, be quiet and get in the damn fort before I kick you out.”  
  
To say Chenle made the fort poorly would be an understatement, a pillow would fall shift the slightest bit and suddenly the white blanket above them would come falling down. Jisung kept teasing him about it but refused to help fix it whenever it fell, using the excuse that he ‘was the birthday boy’ and because Chenle was so whipped, he got up every time.  
  
“Your birthday isn’t even today! Jisung, you’re the professional at fort making, please.” Chenle cried out when the blanket fell for what felt like the 14th time in the past ten minutes. As he whined, Chenle kicked the blanket up and dropped his head onto Jisung’s lap, staring at the boy with wide begging eyes.  
  
“Kiss me and I’ll think about it.” Jisung sticks his tongue out jokingly. As he reaches for another gummy worm through the mess of the heavy fallen blanket, Jisung doesn’t see the flash of an idea in Chenle’s eyes.  
  
After awkwardly running his hand across the ground in hopes of finding the bag of gummy worms. Jisung sighs and gives up, pushing the blanket up to get a clearer view, he sees Chenle’s small hands quickly reaching the bag.  
  
“Bro, gimme.” Jisung makes grabby hands at the gummy worms.  
  
“Did you just call me _bro_?” Chenle asks, eyebrows raised, obviously unimpressed.  
  
“My bad. Please, my loving boyfriend, give me the gummy worms.”  
  
Chenle clears his throat and in the best Jisung impression he could muster up, he mocks the younger “Kiss me and I’ll think about it.”  
  
Jisung’s eyes widen with how good Chenle’s impression was, “What the fuck, you sound more like me than I sound like me.” Chenle gives him a proud smile, his cheek dimple making an appearance and which makes Jisung’s heart flip.  
  
Jisung knew Chenle, the impression was probably-- no definitely, meant to fluster him. Chenle loved making him blush and stutter and if Jisung wasn’t so shocked at how spot on his impression was, he would have given him what he wanted.  
  
Because two can play at that game, Jisung gives a mischievous smile and pushes himself up so he’s sitting on his knees. Using one hand to hold the blanket above their heads and the other gently placed on the back of Chenle’s head, Jisung presses their foreheads together and stares with innocent eyes.  
  
“Still want that kiss?” Jisung teases, slowly inching closer to Chenle but putting distance between them when Chenle’s eyes would flutter shut. They’ve been dating for just about 3 months and they’ve never kissed before, aside from random cheek pecks and Jisung would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it before.  
  
Despite his racing heart, Chenle is determined to not appear thrown off guard. His eyes open and he stares back at Jisung, then gently raises his hands and places them on Jisung’s cheeks. Chenle gets dangerously close to Jisung, he can almost hear the youngers’ heart pounding before he whispers, “I got you a present.”  
  
“If it’s a fucking shirt with your face on it I will actually break up with you.” Jisung says without thinking, brows furrowed.  
  
Chenle lets out a laugh (screech would be a more accurate description) as he pushes Jisung’s shoulder, thus breaking whatever tension was created. “I can’t believe you.” Chenle manages to say between wheezes and giggles.  
  
“You had a Chenle phone case when you were 10, don’t blame me for thinking that.”  
  
“Hey, I was 14!”  
  
“That makes it worse, you fucking fool.” Jisung huffs, crossing his arms over his chest, making the blanket fall over them once again. His arm was starting to ache from holding it up so long anyways.  
  
There’s a final giggle from Chenle before the elder moved to sit in front of Jisung (read: violently threw the blanket up and almost scrambled to reach Jisung before it could fall) Their knees bumped against each other and Chenle grabbed a single gummy worm and pressed it against Jisung’s lips. When Jisung accepted it, Chenle spoke, “I really did get you a present though, it’s small and isn’t my only one.”  
  
“You know I don’t need anything, I’m fine with these dollar store gummy worms.”  
  
“Shut up and let me spoil my beautiful boyfriend, okay?” Before Jisung could protest, Chenle pushes himself out of sight. “Quit acting so coy as well, you little shit.”  
  
“I am not coy!” Jisung gasps in disbelief, the blanket is raised again and Chenle is making the millionth attempt at keeping it up. Chenle only snorts in response and there’s the sound of him rummaging through drawers, Jisung uses this time to look up the meaning of coy. Chenle enters with a small box while Jisung stares down at his phone, “Hey, I am _not_ coy!” He says again.  
  
“Yes, you are.” Chenle grabs Jisung’s phone and tosses it aside and shoves the pink box into the youngers’ hands. “You talked about this a few weeks ago and I’ve thought about it a lot.”  
  
Jisung stares down at it like it’s going to explode, there’s black shoelace wrapped around it in a half-assed attempt of a bow. “You always did say the wrapping didn’t matter.” Jisung says, referencing to the first Christmas they spent together; when Chenle gave him a present with the most horrid wrapping ever. “This was last minute, wasn’t it?”  
  
“You still love me the same, it doesn’t matter.”  
  
At Chenle’s words, Jisung’s breath caught in his throat and his heart started to race again. Chenle had already grown very comfortable with expressing his love, sending him cheesy good morning/night messages with those three words that always made Jisung feel tingly. However Jisung found it difficult to say, he didn’t get how Chenle could say it so carelessly yet filled with so much honesty. It took quite a while for Jisung to even wrap his head around the fact that Chenle actually liked him so, in his mind, it was amazing how Chenle could be so self-assured that he felt the same as well.  
  
“You’re right.” Jisung smiled, he still couldn’t say it out loud but he quickly leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Chenle’s cheek. Even such a small action had Jisung’s ears go red and palms sweaty, he cleared his throat and looked down at the box.  
  
Jisung carefully undoes the shoelaces, as he saw on pair of shoes by the door with no laces on them. He handed it to Chenle with a smile once he finished. Then he pulled the lid off and inside was a bottle of pink nail polish and another with what looked like glittery coating.  
  
“Holy shit, Chenle, you remembered?” Jisung diligently grabbed both in his hand, the bottles clinked against each other as he looked at them.  
  
“Why are you staring at it like I bought you a star from outer space?”  
  
“If I asked, you’d legitimately buy me a star, wouldn’t you?”  
  
Without a beat of silence, “Yes.” Chenle then shoves his blushing face into his hands in embarrassment. “God, Jisung, what have you done to me.”  
  
“Can I paint your nails?” The younger asks and the look on his face was too pure for Chenle to say no.  
  
Jisung looks more concentrated on painting Chenle’s nails pink than he ever has looking at his math homework and something about that is so admirable to Chenle. His nose would scrunch whenever a bit of polish would drip onto Chenle’s skin and he’d be quick to wipe it off, ignoring the fact that it would dry up on his own fingers.  
  
“You know, I’ve always thought that boys couldn’t wear nail polish but here I am, with my amazing boyfriend who’s painting my nails a pretty colour of pink.” Chenle spoke softly, head tilting the slightest bit to catch a glance of Jisung. “I’m so lucky to have met you because you really make me the happiest I’ve ever been, you’ve taught me a lot even if you’re younger than I am. I know I make fun of you a lot but I love you so much, my heart will probably go boom with how much love I have in my heart for you.”  
  
Chenle doesn’t realize Jisung is crying until a tear has dropped onto the back of his hand.  
  
“You actual crybaby, I love you.” Chenle carefully pulls Jisung into a hug, he so badly wants to play with Jisung’s hair to comfort him but doesn’t want to get the pink nail polish in it.  
  
Jisung on the other hand has started to let his tears freely drop onto Chenle’s shirt, hugging him tightly. “I really-- you’re so-- it’s very--” Jisung is choking on his tears, trying to form sentences but his brain isn’t cooperating.  
  
“Jisung, I know, I know. I love you, too.” Chenle smiles. Even after Jisung playfully punches him for his response, Chenle smiles wider.  
  
“Self-assured bastard.” Jisung mumbles once he’s pulled away, rubbing the tears from his eyes.  
  
“I should put that on my resume, yeah? Park Chenle, self-assured bastard. Has a nice ring to it, right?” As if it were to prove his point, Chenle spread out his hands, like it would express how it sounded visually.  
  
Jisung giggled at the thought of Chenle being a Park, it was an odd thought that has never occurred to him but now that it has, Jisung decides that he likes it.  
  
“You’re a fool and I can’t believe I love you for it.” Jisung whispers the words like it’s an earth-shattering secret that should only be shared between the two of them. Chenle rests his forehead against Jisung’s, much similar to what happened earlier but this time the emotions are different.  
  
“I’m a fool only for you.”  
  
“God, what have I done to you?” Jisung attempted to imitate Chenle but it was so terrible that Chenle flicked the boys’ thigh.  
  
“I could say the same thing, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say the word love before. I thought you thought that word was a disease.”  
  
“That _would_ explain why I’m acting this way.”  
  
“Oh my god, be quiet. You love me and you know it.” Chenle places his palms on Jisung’s legs and knocks their foreheads together gently, “And I, Chenle, am so deeply in love with you, Jisung, that words could never describe it.”  
  
“Stop being a knockoff Shakespeare and fucking kiss me already, you idiot.”  
  
“Gladly.” Chenle smiles.  
  
Chenle leans forward and presses his lips cautiously against Jisung’s. He feels the butterflies in his stomach as he grabs Jisung’s hand and interlocks their fingers together and uses his other hand to rest gently on Jisung’s cheek. Their nose bumps against each other before their lips could meet and they both giggle at it, feeling nothing but pure joy and happiness in the tangle of breaths and shared kisses under the blanket (that surprisingly hasn’t fallen down again)  
  
The kisses are clumsy and messy, both having never done it before and they would probably look back at their first kiss and cringe at how awful it was but neither would mind because it was special.  
  
“Chenle,” Jisung gasps when they’ve pulled away.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Can you paint my nails too?”  
  
A playful smile plays on Chenle’s lips, “Kiss me and I’ll think about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in hopes of staying awake for nct's vlive whoops,,, happy (belated) birthday to the dancing king himself, park jisung uwu <3


End file.
